Sin
Sin is the 2nd episode of Season 3 and is the 46th episode overall. Summary CAN A HIGHER POWER HAVE ANY INFLUENCE ON A GRAYSON, OR MAYBE EVEN EMILY? -- Emily's next target takes her into unchartered, sacred terrain, now that the former Grayson Global executive is a reformed clergyman. Victoria makes a bold move with Patrick, and Margaux presents Daniel with an intriguing proposal. Recap Emily entrusts Nolan with her Infinity Box for the time being. She pulls out a photo of the next red Sharpie target in her Revengenda. The man’s name is Paul Whitley. He’s the person Conrad used to persuade investors to support Grayson Global back in the day. This man convinced many people to turn against David Clarke. Paul Whitley isn’t part of the corporate world any longer. He works for a higher power. These days, Paul Whitley is a priest. He also happens to be Emily’s choice to preside over her August 8th wedding. Coincidence? Nah. Father Paul claims he changed his life after the David Clarke trial. He wanted to help as many people as possible after everything went down. Now that he’s back in the world of the Graysons, he tries to convince an ailing Conrad see the light. He just needs to acknowledge his sins. That’s easier said than done when you’re a Grayson. In other news, Charlotte tries to get Conrad out amongst the living after his diagnosis with Huntington’s Disease. She blames herself for what happened to Declan. This drives Jack crazy. He wants Emily to tell her sister the truth. That’s not gonna happen. Daniel plans to help Margaux LeMarchal (guest star Karine Vanasse) run her new magazine, Voulez. He meets up with her for dinner to discuss the possibility. Emily excuses herself from the dinner table so the two of them can chat. She runs into Charlotte, who believes her only true confidant betrayed her by blabbing about Patrick. This has Emily feeling down. Nolan adds to her unsettled feelings by saying that perhaps Father Paul isn’t truly Sharpie-worthy. The guy has turned his life around to become a good man. Emily isn’t swayed. She lures Father Paul to an abandoned apartment where she knocks him unconscious. It’s all part of her plan. Aiden proves that he’s on the up-and-up about taking down Victoria’s nemesis by showing her the deed to Nolan’s place with Emily’s name on it. The queen of the Hamptons sees that Nolan has purchased one of her paintings. They’ve been put up for sale to keep the financially-strapped Grayson family living in luxury, albeit month-to-month. Elsewhere, Margaux is thoroughly impressed with Daniel, and not just in a business sense. She unfastens her belt and drops her dress. Daniel lets out only the slightest of smile before stepping toward her. Gotta keep the boss happy, right? Emily convinces Victoria that she should do whatever it takes to keep Patrick as part of her life. So the queen invites him over for dinner to meet the family. Daniel is shocked learn he has a brother. He’s also still reeling from his earlier encounter with Margaux. As for Patrick, he’s stunned to learn that Victoria is the person who sent Frank Stevens to him many years ago to scare him away from the Grayson clan. She’s obviously had a change of heart. Speaking of heart, Conrad’s is suddenly racing. That’s because Emily sprinkled as little something into his drink. He has an attack where he cuts himself by breaking a glass in his hand. Jack can’t stand that Charlotte blames herself for Declan’s death. So he does something about it. Once Charlotte learns the truth, she confronts her father about his part in Declan’s death. She’s done with him. Charlotte’s tells her dad that he deserves to die miserable and alone. This levels Conrad emotionally. Nolan is also being proactive when it comes to doing the right thing. He reads a passage from David Clarke’s journal where the author asks his daughter to do the one thing he couldn’t do—forgive. That’s something Emily can’t do either. That’s why she plops a picture of an unconscious Father Paul in bed with a woman into his church’s collection basket. As it turns out, Daniel didn’t sleep with Margaux. The only reason he approached her was to hand her the dress she dropped. One would think this incident would make any future business partnership impossible. One would be wrong. Daniel accepts a job with Margaux’s magazine. This is good news for Emily, as she’s been trying to find a way to keep him in the city more. She’ll likely be disappointed to learn that her fiancé convinced his new boss to set up their offices in Montauk. Maybe they can have business lunches at the Stowaway. Father Paul details how someone knocked him out. He then shows Emily a place that always makes him feel better. It’s a food kitchen and shelter for the poor. Father Paul really is a good man. Emily sees this now, but it’s too late to stop her plan from unfolding. Father Paul is dismissed from his post. That’s too bad for Conrad, who is now looking to face punishment for his sins. As for Emily, she lets Nolan know that he was right about the good father. She plans to fix this. Emily believes Father Paul is the one person who can do what she can’t. She believes he can get Conrad to confess everything. Cast Main Cast * Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson * Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne * Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross * Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson * Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter * Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson * Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis * Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Clarke Guest Cast * James LeGros as Father Paul Whitley * Karine Vanasse as Margaux LeMarchal * Justin Hartley as Patrick Osbourne Co-Starring Cast * Richard Johnson as Himself * David Moses as Pastor Saunders Uncredited *Margarita Levieva as Amanda Clarke (archive footage) *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter (archive footage) Quotes : Daniel: Why do I even care? My parents are rotten human beings who continually disappoint me and yet I have this inane need to protect them. : Emily: Because despite everything they're your family. And when someone comes along and threatens that bond you'll do anything to defend it. ---- : ---- : Jack: Emily Tell me, when exactly did punishing the guilty become more important to you than helping the innocent? ---- : Nolan: Right, the gospel according to Emily. Sin unto others as you've had sinned onto you. ---- : Charlotte: Emily Maybe you don't get that even one tiny lie can cause a lot of damage. ---- : Nolan: How do you expect to be forgiven? : Emily: I don't ---- : Charlotte: Conrad You deserve to die miserable and alone ---- Soundtrack Gallery Videos Revenge 3x02 Season 3 Episode 2 Promo Preview "Sin" (HD)|Promo Revenge 3x02 Sneak Peek 1 "Sin" (HD) Season 3 Episode 2 Victoria's Unwelcome Priest Visitor|Sneak Peek 1 Revenge 3x02 Sneak Peek 2 "Sin" Season 3 Episode 2|Sneak Peek 2 Revenge 3x02 Sneak Peek 3 "Sin" (HD) Season 3 Episode 2 Patrick's First Family Dinner|Sneak Peek 3 Revenge 3x02 Sneak Peek 4 "Sin" (HD) Season 3 Episode 2 Emily and Jack|Sneak Peek 4 Revenge 3x02 Sneak Peek 5 "Sin" (HD) Season 3 Episode 2 Victoria Teams Up w Aiden Against Emily|Sneak Peek 5 Revenge 3x02 Sneak Peek 6 "Sin" (HD) Season 3 Episode 2 Patrick Snubs Emily|Sneak Peek 6 Pictures Sin 1.jpg Sin 2.jpg Sin 3.jpg Sin 4.jpg Sin 5.jpg Sin 6.jpg Sin 7.jpg Sin 8.jpg Trivia *Charlotte finds out through Jack that Conrad placed the bombs in Grayson's Global which lead to Declan's death this leads to her disowning him as her 'dad.' References Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes